


Happy Birthday

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: It's Bellamy's birthday and Murphy doesn't have a gift.





	Happy Birthday

When Murphy learned that Bellamy Blake’s sister and mother would be missing on the morning of his birthday, he realised something very important; he didn’t have a gift for Bellamy’s birthday and he had an opportunity to fix that situation. Which was how Murphy found himself sneaking into Bellamy house at five-thirty in the morning.

He crept through the house quietly and made his way upstairs. He and Bellamy had been dating for nine months, and after a shaky start that consisted of three breakups and a hundred little spats they were finally at a place where it seemed like they had no problems. Murphy hadn’t meant to forget Bellamy’s birthday, but they had been so busy recently and Bellamy never made a big deal about things like this.

He slowly opened the door and shut it softly behind him. Taking off his jacket and placing his shoes on the floor, Murphy smiled at the sight of a sleeping Bellamy. His hair was a curly mess and his freckled skin was tinted pink. He was…weirdly cute. Murphy hadn’t expected that when they started going out. Bellamy was known for being cool and confident, but he was really a big nerd. It was surprisingly endearing.

He walked across the bedroom floor and carefully climbed onto the mattress, thankful that Bellamy wasn’t a light sleeper. Murphy took in a deep breath and moved so he was straddling Bellamy’s thighs. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Bellamy’s neck, smiling against the sensitive skin when Bellamy began to stir in his sleep, his body moving underneath Murphy and causing him to gasp suddenly when their hips moved together in just the right way.

Bellamy’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Murphy with his mouth hanging open. His glazed eyes focused and he smiled up at Murphy excitedly, “Murphy?”

“Happy birthday, baby,” Murphy smirked and pushed his hair out of his face.

Bellamy shook his head, “What – What is happening right now?” He said with a shocked laugh as he rested his hands on Murphy’s hips.

“You’re getting your present, baby,” He said with a shrug, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“My present?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow, “What is my present?”

Murphy laughed. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Bellamy’s softly, his teeth pulling on his bottom lip as he pulled away. He smirked down at Bellamy and said, “I am.”

 

Murphy rested his head on Bellamy’s bare chest and sighed happily. He traced his fingers over his boyfriend’s side and smiled when he felt Bellamy’s hand through his sweaty hair.

“I don’t mean to be that guy, but I have no idea how you’re going to top this next.” Bellamy joked before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Murphy’s head.

Murphy laughed, “So, you’re going to keep me around for another year?” He said teasingly, leaning up to kiss Bellamy’s neck and nip at his jaw.

“Well,” Bellamy said, “After this morning I think it would be crazy to get rid of you.”

Murphy hummed, “You’re going to have to work hard on my birthday then,” He said, “Because honestly, I’ve been considering trading you in for a younger model.”

Bellamy pinched his side, “I’ll start thinking now then.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the long pause between posting. Honestly, I haven't been feeling very well lately so I haven't been prioritising my writing like I was before.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! I really hope you liked this story (sorry it was a bit rushed) and please tell me what you think in the comments or if you notice a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
